A revised 'the things I do for love'
by JadeWing
Summary: This is the first story I wrote out and typed, EVER. Plotless S+S mush, all revolving around the Valentine's Day assignment from Hell.


The things I do for love  
I'm sooooooo sorry everyone! I accidentally sent in an unfinished version, so this is the real thing! I didn't even realize it till I got all your reviews ^_^' This one's complete! Enjoy!  
Prologue  
Tamashiino Hikari   
I leaned against the office wall, stunned. A wave of desperation washed over me as I recalled the conversation that had occurred just a few minutes ago.  
Nervously, I slipped into the boss's office. She looked up and said, "Good, you're here. Sit down, Hikari." I sat down as she aimlessly shuffled a few papers. "Listen-we haven't had an idea from you that's sold well in weeks. Another company who's lowered all of our wages and budgets just bought us. We can't afford to keep you in this company much longer unless we see results soon. I'm sorry, but there's no other option."  
I whispered, "May I go?"  
My boss nodded wearily, and I left.  
There was no way this was happening to me. It was true that I hadn't had a good idea for a snow globe in a long time, but still... the fact that it was that bad was scary. So was the reality that I was that close to losing my job.  
I decided to take a walk. Grabbing my coat from the hook, I strode outside. The late September air was cool and calming, and it helped me see what I had to do. I needed an inspiration and I needed it fast, but what would I do?  
Somehow, I ended up at the Penguin Park. I was looking at the stars and wondering if I could make a snow globe with "Stars" as the theme when a bright flash of light and shouts caught my eye. Another flash nearly blinded me, and I saw it came from the bridge. Automatically I ran there. Seeing people, I hid behind a tree and peered from behind.  
A large, dully metallic boulder fell from the air. Two young people leaped out of its way and sprang to the side. One was a boy with messy brown hair and what looked like brown eyes. The other was a girl in a bizzarre outfit. She had pretty chestnut hair, and when she turned I could see she had incredible deep green eyes. The boy shouted, "Sakura, seal it!" and she nodded. Raising the wand she had clutched in her hand, she yelled, "Lead Card! Return to your power confined!" Ropes of darkness were sucked into something that was glowing on the tip of the wand. The boulder disappeared, and with a sigh, Sakura caught whatever it was.  
The boy walked over to her, limping slightly as she turned with a frown on her face. "Li, are you all right?"  
He grimaced and said, "Yeah, just pulled a muscle. Any problems with you?"  
Sakura shook her head. "No."  
There was an awkward pause as neither of them spoke. With a start, I realized that they both had a crush on the other, but neither was going to admit it. I had to stifle a giggle as I watched them sneak glimpses of the other out of the corner of their eyes, then quickly look away. Finally, Li muttered something about meeting someone and ran off. Sakura stared after him for a while, then slowly walked away.  
I slid down the trunk into a sitting position, unbelieving of what I had just seen. Rumors had gone around that there was a band of children with supernatural powers that fought monsters, but no one believed them. It seemed, now, that the rumors were true. It was obvious, though, that they didn't want any publicity, or else their faces would be all over the news.  
I sat up suddenly as an idea hit my mind. I had my inspiration.  
Two Months Later  
Sakura  
The minute Mr. Torada said the words 'Secret Admirers' I knew I was in trouble. I was in class and not really paying attention (again!) until he said it. For a split second, I wondered if, somehow, he had discovered my secret crush on Li. Fortunately, I soon found out that that was not the case.  
"In the spirit of Valentine's day, we will each draw a name from the hat you will be that person's Secret Admirer. You have one week to get something nice for them without being caught. On Valentine's day you will tell them it was you if they haven't figured it out yet. Sakura, you go first."  
Numbly, I walked up to the desk and drew a piece of paper from the hat. Opening it, I felt the blood drain from my face as I read the name Li Showron. In a daze, I walked back to my desk and sat down, completely unaware of other people getting up to draw names.  
Li's voice from behind me quickly brought me back down to earth. "Who'd you get?"  
I turned red and didn't turn around. Looking at my desk, I replied, "You know I can't tell you that." When it came down to actually doing something about my crush, I was lost. What on earth would I get Li?  
  
Li  
From the moment Mr. Torada said "Secret Admirers" I knew there'd be trouble, and upon hearing him call Sakura up to get a name, I grew insanely jealous of whoever was lucky enough to have her draw their name and passionately wished she'd draw mine. Of course, the chances of that were almost nil, but at least I could get her name if I meddled with the odds.  
I had liked Sakura ever since I met her, but went obsessed when she captured the Fiery Card. I mean, you could tell she was really, really scared, and I don't blame her for running away. It was less than what most other girls would do if they had to face a fire-throwing giant. I could see the terror in her eyes, but she still had come back to fight it. That took a lot of courage. And then, after the battle, when we were on the Ferris wheel and her car came up across from Mei-Lin's and mine, I saw for the first time how incredibly beautiful she was. When Kero dumped the gold snow all over the fair and she got up to look at it, it was amazing. Splashes of gold light shimmered over her face and her eyes sparkled like gems. I couldn't take my eyes off her.  
"Li, your turn." Mr. Torada's voice broke through my thoughts as Sakura returned to her seat, pale. I nodded and got up. Focusing as hard as I could on the words "Sakura Avalon," I walked up the aisle and plunged my hand into the hat. One scrap of paper felt different from the rest, and I pulled it out. Sure enough, It was hers. Donning my trademark "Ask-me-if-I-care/This-is-pathetic" look, I walked back and sat down. Oddly, Sakura was staring very hard at her desk and had crumpled up her scrap of paper. "Who'd you get?" I asked.  
She turned red and replied, "You know I can't tell you that."  
I shrugged and looked away, planning what I'd do already.  
Sakura  
The next day I walked into class and found a rose on my desk. "Oh, it's gotta be your Secret Admirer!" Madison sighed. "You're sooo lucky. I wonder how many you'll get?"  
"I don't know." I picked it up and sniffed it. It was white, my favorite. No one else had gotten anything yet, so I was the first. Breathing in the rose's scent, I wished Li was my Secret Admirer, which was doubtful. Knowing him, he'd decide not to call me pathetic for a week.   
Madison and I were discussing possible candidates for my Secret Admirer when a group of people walked in. Almost immediately, Chelsea and Rita ran over and started fussing overt the rose. I sat in my seat and listened absentmindedly to their chatter until Li walked in, followed by Mr. Torada. Everybody scurried into their seats, and class started.  
After school, I decided to hit the mall in search of a gift for Li. I looked in almost half the stores I thought he might like, but nothing caught my eye. It got late and I went home.  
For the next few days, I found a rose on my desk every morning. On Friday afternoon, I went to the mall again but had no luck. I was really stressed about finding the perfect gift, so I decided to go and swing at the Penguin Park. It had always relaxed me before.  
When I got there, it was deserted so I didn't have to worry about anyone trying to send me home. With a sigh, I sat down and debated whether I should just give him one of the cards or actually find something. The sun was setting when I heard a crack and looked up in time to see something fall from a tree nearby.  
Li  
After school on Friday, I was in the mall contemplating how to get the roses to Sakura over the weekend when I saw her. My first inclination was to go talk to her but it occurred to me that that was probably not the best idea. After all, I had no real reason to be in the mall other than the roses, so instead, I followed her as she abruptly left and went to the deserted Penguin Park. When she sat down on a swing, I climbed into a tree and watched her from one of the branches.  
A few minutes passed while she stared off into the sky. She was, as usual, incredibly pretty. The sunset was dying her hair a rich red-brown and the sun was reflected in her eyes. I was frozen, just marveling at how beautiful she looked when something under me snapped. Suddenly, I was plummeting the fifteen feet between me and the ground. The only thing that broke my fall were the bushes.   
It got worse. When I managed to crawl out of the bushes, leaves in my hair, I saw Sakura standing a few feet away. She took one look at me and howled with laughter. Tears streamed down her face and she gasped for breath in between spurts of giggles. Finally, she stopped as something seemed to occur to her. Turning to me, she asked accusingly, "Were you-were you spying on me?"  
"Uh, n-no," I stuttered. "I-I was, uh, looking for something! Right, looking for something!" I scanned the ground frantically for anything and saw an old gum wrapper. Not good, but my only option at the moment. I scooped it up and gasped, "Umm, here it is! Gotta go!" then tore off, beet-red. Some "Secret Admirer" you are, I thought angrily to myself. Very smooth.  
Sakura  
The morning after my little run-in with Li-I still thought he was spying on me, though I didn't know why-I woke up and headed downstairs for breakfast. Dad was setting a stack of pancakes in front of my when Tory walked in, holding the newspaper and another rose. "Hey, squirt," he said casually as he held out the rose. "This yours?" I had already told him and Dad about the Secret Admirer thing, and they were both very amused.  
"Yeah!" I got up and took it. "Wow, this person even knows where I live!"  
Tory sat down as I took a sip of orange juice. "Y'know, I was walking through the park last night on my way home," he said, "and I saw a bunch of bushes that were all crushed, like something fell on them. Wonder what it was?"  
I choked and sprayed O.J. all over. Tory scowled and shook the paper at me, growling, "Say it, don't spray it, Sakura!"  
"Can I be excused for a moment?" I gasped.  
"Okay," Dad said with a curious look. "Just be back soon so you can have breakfast."  
I dashed up the stairs and had to stuff my face into a pillow before I let out the laughter I had been holding back. It was a good thing Tory hadn't been at the park when I had, because he wouldn't have had to wonder at all.  
The next few days were normal. Each morning I got a rose, each afternoon I scouted the mall for Li's present. It wasn't until Tuesday-the last day I had-that I finally found it. It was an accident that I found it at all, albeit a good one.  
I was about to give up the search and give Li one of the cards when I saw the snowglobe shop and walked in. I had always loved the delicate snowglobes, and I just wanted to look around. I was near the back of the shop when one caught my eye. Picking it up, I gasped. It was perfect-a little bold, but perfect. I bought it and went home.  
The next day, I woke up on time and actually got to school early. The classroom was empty when I set it on Li's desk and walked outside to wait for Madison. Nevertheless, I was almost tardy when I stayed outside the classroom to talk with her and had to run inside right before Mr. Torada came in. Surprisingly, there was a letter with the daily rose on my desk, but Mr. Torada said we'd have to wait until lunchtime to open our gifts. It was a bit of a relief, though. I didn't want Li to open my gift in front of the class. Fingering the envelope, I slipped it into the desk with anticipation. What would it say? Who was it from?   
After an eternity, we were excused to lunch. Barely listening to the conversation, I bolted down my lunch and slipped away. Running around the corner of the building, I strained to catch any sounds of other people but heard none, so I opened the letter.  
  
  
Dear Sakura,  
Jeez. I really don't know how to start this. I guess I could begin by saying that, no matter how I've acted, I've always thought that you are the prettiest, most amazing girl I've ever seen. It kills me when I remember how cruel I was when I first met you, and I hope to God you've forgiven me, even though I don't deserve it.  
You're incredible. When you walk into the same room as me, or even look at me, my whole day turns bright. I can't even say you're name out loud without my knees shaking.  
I love you so much, it hurts more than anything I've ever been through does. Anything. It tears at me every day, and I always want to walk up to you and tell you how I really feel. Then I see you, surrounded by your friends, and I lose my nerve. I know that you're not only a better person than I am, but also more than I'll ever be. You could have any boy in the whole school, why would you waste your time on me?  
I really have no clue why it's so much easier to say this all on paper. Maybe because one part of me is saying that the minute I'm done, I'll burn this up, but I doubt it. I love you too much to let you go.   
Love,  
Li.  
"Oh...my....gosh..." was all I could say for about five minutes as I dazedly read the letter again and again. I couldn't believe what my mind was telling me. He liked me! Li liked me! Li! Mr. You're-so-pathetic actually liked me! No, loved me! Enough to tell me! It was a dream come true!!!!!  
I numbly folded the paper and tucked it into my pocket, walking in a sort of haze with no real purpose or direction. Never, in my wildest daydreams, had I thought that this would actually happen. Suddenly, anything was possible, anything could happen.   
And it did-I found Li.  
Li  
I was surprised to find such a heavy gift on my desk when I walked into the classroom on Valentine's day. Dropping the rose and letter on Sakura's desk with a twinge, I picked it up, weighing it in my hand. Just as I set it back on the desk, Sakura and her gang walked in, followed closely by Mr. Torada. My stomach felt like it was about to empty itself onto the desk, via regurgitation, but fortunately it didn't. Mr. Torada announced that all gifts were to be opened at lunch, so I put mine away with a sigh of relief that Sakura couldn't read my letter right then.  
Noon eventually arrived, and I ran to the secluded bench where I ate lunch alone if I wanted privacy. No one was there, so I gingerly removed the ribbon and the paper fell away.  
It was a snowglobe. The base was made of smooth, dark wood and was rather unremarkable, unlike the globe itself. In fact, the contents of the globe were so life-like it was almost scary. Inside was a blooming cherry tree, with two figures nestled underneath. Both had their eyes closed, and one was resting its head on the other's shoulder. Taking a closer look, I gasped in shock. They were miniature replicas of Sakura and me perfect down to the last detail. I was in my ceremonial robes (which I secretly loathed), and oddly, so was Sakura. Somehow, the artist had managed to replicate the robes for a girl of the Li clan, but in red and white. Sakura's head was lying on my shoulder, and upon closer inspection, the "snow" swirling around us wasn't snow at all. It was hundreds of tiny cherry blossom petals, delicately floating around the two figures. Flipping it over, I saw the artist's name engraved on it: Tamashiino Hikari. I set it upright and watched the cherry blossoms fall, like a dream. Then it hit me.  
This could only be from Sakura.  
Perversely, my mind tried to come up with any other possibility but found none. Mei Lin was long gone, Madison would rather make me some outfit, and any of the boys would die before giving me something unmanly. It was true. Sakura had given it to me, which must have meant that she liked me. My rational, calm mind went into a frenzy at that thought. She liked me! She liked me! Miss Sunshine-of-my-existence actually liked me!!! I could barely keep my seat.  
A twig snapped and I looked up. Sakura was standing a few feet away with the oddest expression on her face. For a minute, we just stared at each other, and then she walked over and kissed me. I swear, at that moment if I had heard a choir of angels singing "Alleluia!" I would not have been surprised.  
We continued to kiss like that for a few more minutes and I suspect we would have gone on longer if Mr. Torada hadn't walked by. He had been standing at the edge of the clearing for some time when he cleared his throat, scaring the crap out of the both of us. We jumped apart as he said dryly, "As I recall, public shows of affection on the school campus are punishable by up to three days of suspension." He paused, then smiled amusedly. "It is Valentine's day, though, so I'll let you off with a warning. Don't let me catch you again."   
We nodded, red-faced, and I couldn't help but notice that Sakura was awfully cute when she blushed. Mr. Torada hmphed and walked away.  
Sakura  
I knew my face was still bright red as Mr. Torada strode away, but I was glad we weren't being suspended. Breaking the news to Tory was going to be hard enough, and I shuddered at the thought of telling Madison.  
Suddenly, a bush quivered and I heard titters of laughter that were followed by "shhh!!!" Bushes don't laugh, I though grimly, but I know who does. I stalked over to the now violently shaking bush and was almost there when Madison popped out, followed by Rita, Nikki, and Chelsea. Madison lowered the camera and said impishly, "I love this new video camera, don't you?" and broke into more giggles as Rita, Nikki, and Chelsea did too.  
I didn't crack a smile. Glaring, I asked, "How much did you get?"  
Madison gasped and choked out, "All-all of it!" then burst into even more laughter as tears ran down her face.  
"This isn't funny!" I shouted, although in all reality it was hilarious. "When I asked you how much you got, I meant when did you start taping?"  
"Oh, a long time ago," Madison laughed as she straightened up. "We saw the letter on your desk and decided to follow you when you dashed off so eagerly at lunch. You didn't notice us follow you, and I tell you, it's a shame you didn't read that letter out loud!"  
I glared at her. "Never, ever show that tape to anyone and I just might let you live. What do you think, Li?"  
He smiled grimly. "I'm holding out for all of them being burned at the stake. Or at least Madison and that camera. With the tape inside."  
Madison went even more pale than usual. She might know how I would usually react to a situation like this, but she didn't know Li well enough to tell he was kidding. "B-burn?"  
"He's joking, you dimwit." I said crossly.  
"But don't get too comfortable," Li said, scowling. "If that tape ever makes it to a VCR, we will burn you."  
Tamashiino Hikari   
Far off, hidden once more behind a tree, I watched as Sakura still yelled at her friend with amusement. Thanks for saving my career, I thought, though I could never tell her. More and more ideas were coming to me each day, and I was expecting a promotion soon, but the best part was seeing those two finally together. Wishing them good luck, I quietly slipped away.  
Hoo-whee! I'm done! Boy, that just flies by, doesn't it? Give me some reviews and constructive criticism-I'd love to know how exactly I've screwed up! No, seriously! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is the keyword there-no flames such as "your story sucks a$$ cuz I say so." ^_^  



End file.
